ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Velocity Tox
Velocity Tox was the herald of the Third Order. Tox served Xerin Hedashield when she induced Darth Mutialatus and helped him to achieve his goal of becoming the ruler of Coruscant and gain revenge in the wake of his defeat. Tox gave Mutialatus Hedashield's orders on occasion, speaking on behalf of the Supreme Leader. Biography Serving the Third Order Velocity Tox was eventually induced into the Third Order, fleeing with many other technologists to the remote Der Erebolten. Tox later cited that he would have likely perished while crossing this uncharted realm if it had not been for the ancient hyperspace trails blazed by a retinue of mute alien navigators that agreed with Tox that the views of the Supreme Leader, Xerin Hedashield, were right and superior to those of the current Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. On Der Erebolten, Tox loyally served Darth Mutialatus, the Dark Lord of the Sith who acted on Hedashield's orders. Tox stood out from the others by not only knowing the full extent of Hedashield's ideals, but also being fanatically loyal to them, to the extent his life revolved around fulfilling them. At some point prior to the Battle of Coruscant, Xerin Hedashield promised Velocity Tox that he would become her Chief of Advisers when she finally became the dictator of the galaxy. Conflict of the Numbers Skirmish on Umbara They were lured into a chokepoint where one hundred Jedi lay in wait, having come to stop the Third Order from achieving its goals at all costs. However, Tox then rejoined Hedashield after she had unleashed the Power of Vato and single-handedly slaughtered all of the Jedi with considerable ease. While Hedashield began analyzing her complete and utter victory in the battle, Tox found their leader — Yoda himself — and took the weapon from his robe. Unbeknownst to him, Yoda had faked his death yet made no attempt to stop Velocity Tox. With the weapon in hand, Tox then humbly bowed down before Hedashield as he presented the weapon to his mistress. Tox mused on how only Hedashield had the power and honor needed to wield the crystal as Hedashield gently took the weapon from his hand. Battle of Mustafar During the Battle of Mustafar, Velocity Tox, along with the Captain, Lieutenant Juliah, Darth Mutialatus, and B'en'jamin Thorrn, flanked Xerin Hedashield when she touched down on the planet. Eventually, Xerin Hedashield deduced Kristen's emotional detachment to Victoria was clouding her judgment and ordered Tox to take her life. Tox then proceeded to stab Victoria in the heart, killing him while Kristen screamed in grief. Physical description Velocity Tox was a very tall and slender humanoid with white hair and black eyes. Personality and traits As one of Xerin Hedashield's most trusted lieutenants and chief thinker within the Third Order, Velocity Tox held great respect for the Supreme Leader, to the point of speaking quite reverently of the woman as he announced his presence and prostrating himself deeply before Hedashield when addressing her directly. Tox was displeased at any disrespect towards Hedashield and often expressed this abrasively. He was not only aware of her true cause but was fanatically loyal to it, being motivated by her promise that when she became the dictator, he would become her Chief Adviser. Additionally, he was able to watch unabashed as she unleashed the horrific Power of Vato and massacred dozens of Jedi right in front of him, in stark contrast to B'en'jamin Thorrn, who had watched the carnage in horror. Velocity Tox showed no compassion, love, or desire for anyone, only utter devotion and respect to Xerin Hedashield. Behind the scenes Velocity Tox is essentially a dark reflection of B'en'jamin Thorrn. Appearances *''Across the Portal: Intuition'' Category:Third Order characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Servants Category:Across the Portal characters Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Henchmen Category:Elderly characters